


Blood Isn't Always Family, Family Isn't Always Blood - Shaun's Story

by JD_Steiner



Series: DomestiBitches [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: It's a cool Autumn night in October in the windy city of Chicago. A breeze pulls brightly colored leaves off of the trees and to the quiet street, skidding down the asphalt, tumbling over each other as they traveled.The neighborhood is quiet, it's the middle of the night and the majority of the houses on the block are dark as most residents are in bed and have been for hours already.A shadowy figure moves quickly down the block, holding the hand of another figure about half her height, maybe a little more “C'mon, hurry up!” she whispers “You know which house it is, right?”
Series: DomestiBitches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Midnight Samaritans

The fan on the dresser swayed back and forth rhythmically, circulating the air around the room making it comfortable for Mickey and Ian who were sound asleep in bed. Mick on the right, the blankets half off and just in his boxers, asleep on his stomach. Ian on the left, closest to the door, covered in the sheet and light blanket he slept on his back. Turning over in bed now, Ian's eyes open and he groans as his bladder alerts him that he needs to take a leak.

Pushing himself up off of the mattress, he glances back at Mickey, to be sure he was still sleeping, before making his way across the room to the bedroom door.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Ian once again sleepily makes his way into the hall to go back to bed.

**BANG BANG BANG!!**

It startled him, jolting him out of sleep as he whipped around toward the source of the noise.

“What the fuck?”

 **BANG BANG BANG!!** Came the banging again, this time Ian realized it was coming from their front door. This time there also came a female voice. It was low, so Ian was unable to make out what it was saying. Heading toward the porch he calls out “Hey Mick!” taking a few steps, he opens the porch door as it happens again.

**BANG BANG BANG!!**

“Mick!” Ian calls out again, louder this time before making his way down over the stairs where he's also met by Yev who had awoken with the noise.

“What the hell is going on?” he asks, as Ian opens the door.

Behind it, shivering in the cold, is Jamie's friend, Shaun, and a tiny blond woman, shivering underneath nothing more than a hoodie and pajama pants who he didn't recognize. Ian's EMT training kicked in

and he can already see a bruise forming on her cheek, below her left eye, and the way that she rubbed at her arm nervously told him there was more to this than meets the eye.

Mickey came down over the stairs, joining them “What the hell's goin' on? It's the middle of the night!”

“I'm sorry to bother you.” The woman spoke in a quiet voice “I'm Shaun's mom, Vikki. He's friends with your boy, Jamie.”

“No worries, what's wrong?” Ian asked, concern in his voice “Come on inside, where it's warm.” He invited, ushering them into the porch. Under better light, he also notices a bit of blood on her head, near her hairline which had been hidden underneath the hood before, shadowed from the light.

“Thank you.” she smiles weakly at them both “Again; I'm sorry to intrude like this, so late, but we didn't know where else to go, who else to talk to.” she glances at her son “Who else we could trust and who that crazy asshole doesn't know about.”

“Crazy asshole?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, giving her a look.

“Shaun's dad” she fumbled a little “My abusive ex...”


	2. You're Safe Here

Upstairs, Yev helped Shaun settle in Jamie's room, grabbing a sleeping bag and pillow, setting it up on the floor. Once the boys had calmed back down for the night, he heads downstairs rejoining the adults who gathered in the living room for a talk.

Hooligan watched them diligently from his cat tree by the front window, an eye cracked open just a little; as he pretended to be asleep.

“I can't thank you enough for this; helping us like this, we both appreciate it.” Vikki began, sipping her coffee, enjoying the flavor on her tongue. It had been a while since she had coffee this good or this hot.

“No problem, now it's your turn to tell us what bought you over here at this hour.” Mick reminded her “If I hadn't gotten up out of bed, we probably wouldn't have heard you. Our room is at the back of the house.” Ian points down the hallway to the open door at the back.

“Lucky for me you did then!” she manages another small smile “We moved here last year from a small town in Michigan, where the three of us lived in this older house that we were renting. I..I had to get away...” At this point, she begins shaking and crying

“It's O.K. Take your time,” Ian assured her.

“I...had to get us away. ” the sobs become uncontrollable; making it difficult for Vikki to speak.

“Take some deep breaths, let yourself calm down.” Ian urged and within a few minutes and a few sips of coffee; she began to feel better.

“I...I didn't think he would find us. He just showed up on my doorstep when I got home from work and wouldn't leave. He dragged me into the house and beat the shit outta me...demanded to know why I would ever leave him as I did. He then demanded that I start packing because we are moving back to Michigan.”

“Definite asshole,” Mickey smirked as he commented

“There's something else...” she looked at them both “When Shaun told me that Jamie has two dads; I knew you would understand..I'm Bisexual. My ex doesn't like that, one bit. He was raised in a religious household and has his own ideas of what a woman should be and what she should do.”

“I see..” Ian said flatly

“I filed assault charges and had him arrested before we left. The police took pictures and everything said I wouldn't have to testify because they have enough evidence. They also agreed that moving away and starting over would be the best thing to do. That's when we moved here.” She was sobbing again, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. “Even if they wanted me to go to court, I didn't know if I could, face him.” sniffling, she dabs at her eyes again.

“It's O.K. Keep going, you're safe here. We aren't going to let that asshole hurt either of you anymore.” Mickey reassured her, adding “We need to know everything that happened, so we can do whatever we can to help.”

“I had no idea he made bail until we got here and I checked the bank account. He had drained what little we had in savings as well as Shaun's college fund...it's all gone. Luckily I had been secretly stashing money away so we were able to get here and get a place of our own. Now, everything we've built up over the past year, it's all gone. All because of him.” She loses it, breaking down crying and Ian puts a hand over hers comfortingly giving it a squeeze.

“It's going to be alright, we'll figure it out, but for now you are both welcome to stay here with us. There's lots of room.”

“Thank You.” The sobs get quieter as she takes another deep breath to calm down “I'm glad Shaun suggested that we come here, he's a good kid. I'm glad our boys are friends.” She smiles “It's good to know there are still good people in this world.”

“You're welcome. We'll get you set up on the sofa for tonight and figure out something else tomorrow.”

About five minutes later, Mickey came back into the living room with a duvet and extra pillow which were placed on the sofa, and soon it was bedtime. As they said their 'goodnight's' Mick eyed the family cat as he jumped onto the back of the sofa, his usual perch for sleeping, giving an annoyed look as he did so.“We'll take the cat in the room with us so he doesn't bother you.” scooping him up he spoke to the feline “C'mon Hooligan, you're coming with us.” as he looked up with wide yellow eyes and growled deep in his throat. “Stop that, you old meanie.” Mickey cautioned the animal “We rescued you, remember?” turning his attention to Vikki.

“Sorry, he's old and got a bit of an attitude.” Mick cautioned her as Hooligan tried to get away by climbing over his human's shoulder, digging in his claws “Ahh! C'mon cat!” Mick scruffed him, detaching his claws from the material of his t-shirt as the feisty feline let out another growl.

“He doesn't really like being picked up either,” he added to the warning that came with being Hooligans Humans as he handed the feline over to Ian; who already having said goodnight, headed down the hall; to bed.

“The bathroom's down the hall, we usually leave the light over the stove on, for the kids if they need to get up. If you get thirsty, there's lots to drink in the fridge, help yourself, cups in the cupboard.”

“Thank you both, again, we really appreciate this.”

“No worries, we are glad we can help. If there's nothing else than I guess it's time to say 'Goodnight', get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning, I'm sure the boys will be excited and up early.” he smiles.

“Oh, I'm sure they will.” Vikki agrees, pausing briefly, asking tentatively “Well, there is one more thing...I want to go back to the house, to get a few things we need. But I don't want to do it alone; Will you and Ian come with me?”

“Of course! Yev can stay here and watch the boys for a little bit, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We'll have a talk about it over breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good.” Turning off the lamp on the end table, Vikki snuggles down underneath the duvet as a feeling of safety and peace falls over her and she quickly falls asleep.

“Good morning, everyone!” Vikki greeted them all as she came into the kitchen, still dressed in a pair of Mick's old shorts and one of Mandy's t-shirts.

“Mornin' How'd you sleep?” Ian greeted her, his mouth full of peanut butter toast which he now chased with a sip of coffee.

“Great!” She wore a sleepy smile “Is there any more of that coffee? It smells delicious!”

“Help yourself” Ian pointed to the coffee pot on the counter, “Mickey told me about your request last night, we're happy to help in any way we can. We've already checked in with Yev and he's happy to stay here with the boys. We'll go after breakfast, get it over and done with.”

“Is there any chance he'll come after us, you know if he has a gun, any weapons?” Mick asked, nervously as he paced the floor of the kitchen.

“There's a pretty good chance, he has a temper. I remember seeing guns at the other place, so yea, it's likely.”

“Then I'll grab the nine mil.” Mickey went to retrieve the firearm as Vikki poured herself a cup of coffee.

Once everyone was done with the morning meal, they bundled up and headed out into the early autumn air, piling into the car with Mickey driving and Vikki riding shotgun.

“Turn left here, at the light,” Vikki instructed which had them turning into an older neighborhood, even older than their own. As they cruised down the street at a snail's pace, they noticed how quiet things were. No kids outside, playing and screaming their heads off, there was no one outside, doing yard work, except one old man who looked like he didn't really give a fuck. Yards remained overgrown and fallen leaves had scattered in these yards and on the street.

“This next right.” She instructed again and they slowly turned down another seemingly empty street. Here, it seems the houses were even older and not very well kept at all. Some of the houses were so dilapidated, they were starting to collapse in on themselves. A couple were barely visible from the road, their yards were so overgrown.

“Just down here, on the right.” Vikki pointed and Mick pulled up in front of the little white clapboard siding house.

The white house sits at ground level, a small bungalow. It's front porch sagging, the roof hanging and it was missing a few shingles. The white fence in front of the house was rotting and falling in, the gate had been replaced by a piece of particleboard, latched with a simple hook and latch system.

All the windows were dark, giving the premise that there's no one home, either that or if he was inside, he was sleeping.

Mickey cut the engine and they all exited the vehicle to stand on the crumbling sidewalk, in front of the house.

Ian sighs “Do you think he's in there? I mean, what are the chances?”

“It's still early, so the chances are fifty-fifty really. He's probably either just passing out after being up all night or he's already out looking for his next fix.” She looks over and Mickey is checking the gun over, before shoving it into the waistband of his jeans.

“Shall we?” He proposed to the group.

“Ready as we'll ever be.” Ian agrees as they head toward the house, sighing again, trying to mentally prepare himself for what may lay ahead.

Walking up the overgrown concrete path, they stepped on to the front porch, which sagged and groaned underneath their feet as Vikki pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.


	3. Bob The Bully

The stench of stale smoke, B.O., and rot hit them, even before they walked over the threshold.

Walking in for the first time, the smell hit them like a wall. The unique smell of dampness combined with stale smoke, body odor, and the mold growing on the take out containers, scattered around the living room along with plastic utensils, glassware, and coffee mugs. Looking around, they found more evidence of his self-neglect by the garbage piled up in the kitchen, the black flies buzzing around

“Yuck!...Geez!” Ian commented, waving his hand in front of his face as he quickly exited the kitchen, running into Mickey who was standing in the hallway, having just exited the bathroom.

“Oh Fuck! That's Fucking Disgusting!”

“What?” Ian asked, still covering his nose and mouth with his t-shirt, bumping into Mickey

“Believe me, you don't wanna know,” he says, covering his face and mouth too.

“Don't mind the mess.” Came Vikki's voice from a bedroom down the hall as she could be heard moving things around and shoved some things into a bag. A few seconds later, she came out of the room with a turquoise colored backpack on her back, she moves past them in the middle of the hall and into another room adjacent. Turning around, they see that this room had been painted a dark blue. It contained a single bed, no headboard, up against the adjacent wall, the foot of the bed towards the door. A lightly colored chest of drawers sat against the interior wall, two of the three drawers hanging out, sagging and broken.

Turning around, Vikki noticed “Oh, that wasn't like this when we left. He must have done this...Shit!..it's useless....now we're going to have to find another one...I really can't afford it..” spinning around, she goes out across the hall and into the other room, giving a cry of frustration as the men follow.

“AAAggghh!” She's standing in the middle of the room, hands in the air, frustration on her face. The men surveyed the damage as she was doing. Shattered pieces of the frame and splinters of wood had fallen to the floor. The drawers had been yanked out first, thrown around the room, clothes scattered everywhere. The curtains billowed in the cold wind coming in through the broken window, just like the rest of the house, this room had been torn apart as well.

“It looks like he was searching for something.” Mickey looked around the room again “Any idea what that something might be?” he looks at Vikki, raising an eyebrow.

“No..no..I..I have nothing...wait...” She goes to the closet, getting down on her hands and knees, digging in the corner. Throwing clothes out of the closet, not caring where they landed, she dug at the cheap linoleum tiles on the floor, the floorboards under that, tossing them out of the closet and on to the floor noisily.

Reaching into the hole that she had created, Vikki wiped the cobwebs away before reaching in further, pulling out a tin container. Turning to Ian and Mickey she smiles before attempting to blow some dust off of the top, making her sneeze. Instead, she uses the sleeve of her hoodie, gently wiping the top of the can to reveal the bright, familiar pictures underneath. Standing, she crosses the room back to where Ian and Mick are standing and holds the tin out “Do you remember these?”

“Yeah.” Ian grins “You didn't know what you were going to find when you opened it. Cookies or sewing supplies.”

Grabbing the top with her free hand, she opened the tin to reveal wads of cash inside, a satisfied smile on her face “He's an abusive asshole; and a bit of a moron. It wasn't that hard to catch where he hid the stash. He's also pretty predictable.” She smiles, Ian realizes she has such a pretty smile when she is genuinely happy.

“There's nearly a grand in here, enough for us to get a new place somewhere else, with the paycheck I have coming.”

“We'll help you out however we can.” Mickey assured her “We'll even help you find a place if you want.”

Vikki looks up at them “That'd be great you guys.” There were tears in her eyes “I don't know how I will ever say thank you enough!”

“No worries, we just want you and Shaun to be safe. “I'm glad that our boys are friends too. We've moved around, a lot. It would be nice to put down roots somewhere for a change.” The smile quickly faded as a male voice came bellowing down the hall loudly

“What the HELL!!??” This was followed by the slam of the front door. “Who's here? Vikki, is that you babe?” Heavy stomping footsteps came down the hall toward them, arriving a few seconds later, accompanied by a chubby; red face full of rage topped with a buzz cut. The top of his head looked like it could pop open at any second to let off steam he was so angry. Bloodshot and glazed eyes; bulged out of his head and a vein in his forehead throbbed visibly.

Muscles bulged underneath a tank top; arms covered in tattoos. Hands were balled into fists at his sides, ready to strike.

Cargo shorts came down to his knees and what you could see of his legs here were covered in tattoos as well.

“Who the fuck are you?” he addresses the first person he lays eyes on, which happens to be Mickey.

“Mickey, who the fuck are you?”

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” he demands to know

“They're with me.” Vikki stands up from where she had been down on the floor, looking under the bed.

“What kinda name is 'Mickey' anyway?”

“Wouldn't you wanna know?” Mick shot back sarcastically

“Sounds like a gay name to me.”

Mickey flips him the bird “Fuck, This must be the abusive asshole of a boyfriend, Bob that you've been telling us about.”

“The one and only,” Vikki confirms as Bob enters the room, heading directly towards her, the look on his face, one of clear ill-intent, that is; until Ian steps in his path.

Bob smiles widely “Step aside, before I bash in that pretty little face of yours.” He grins, showing a blackened tooth as he pumped a fist into the opposite palm. He turns his attention to Vikki “Where's our son!”

When she didn't respond right away, he bellows “Answer Me, Woman!” This scares her, making her shake, tears come down her face in fear, she can't speak.

Ian glances at Vikki before offering an explanation himself staring right into Bob's eyes “All you need to know is that he's safe.”

“With a couple of fags like you and a dyke like her? I swear it's more like you've kidnapped him and are trying to turn my only son gay!”

Bob turns to Vikki again “Where's Our Son! He belongs at home, with me. Where I can straighten him out.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ian's voice is almost a growl as he grabs Bob, shoving him up against the nearest wall “Homophobic piece of shit!”

“What's it to you, ginger?”

A cat ate the canary grin spreads across Bob's face “Yeah, I remember you, from some years ago on the TV. Some...gay Jesus shit or something....”

“Yeah, so? What's any of that got to do with this?”

From across the room, Mick sighs and says underneath his breath _Here we go..that gay Jesus shit again..._ rolling his eyes a little

“That just proves you're trying to turn my son gay. I should call the cops, report you for kidnapping, all of you!”

Ian pulls his arm back and clocks Bob in the face, his fist connecting with Bob's left cheek while Ian's other hand has him held against the wall.

“Get your head out of your ass.” Grabbing him with both hands now, to slam him against the wall, Ian doesn't see Bob's fist come flying at him, hitting him in the side of the head, making him see stars. Stumbling back, everything around him begins to spin and go blurry as he falls to his ass on the floor.

“Whoa there, Geronimo!” Mick cautions, walking quickly over to Ian and Bob, who's' shit-eating grin gets bigger and doesn't even change when Mick pulls the 9mm out of the waistband of his pants. He kneels down by Ian, pointing the gun at Bob

“Ian, you alright?”

Ian groans “Yeah, I'll be ok..fucker hits hard.”

Mick stands, walking toward Bob with the gun still pointed at him, a smile on his face

“What you are is a no-good piece of shit who thinks being gay is wrong. What I should do is string you up and cut your balls off before I put a bullet in your head.” Mick waves the gun in the air as he says this as if he's considering the options. “Hmm but first, maybe I should pull down your pants and give you a good FUCK up the ass!”

Behind them on the floor, Ian could be heard chuckling as he pushes himself to his feet.

He turns to Bob, crossing the mere footsteps between them “What do you think, Bob? Should we give it a try and see? Who knows, maybe you'll LIKE it.” Mick sneers as he grabs Bob's crotch through the front of his cargo shorts, giving it a little squeeze, Bob's expression changing from a smile to one of pain as Mickey squeezes harder

“You like that?” Mick leans in, pointing the gun at Bob's face, looking at him as if he's studying Bob closely.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bob questions as Mickey squeezes his cheeks, forcing him to make a fish face before smacking him firmly on the one cheek with his open hand, twice, firmly.

“How does that feel, Bobby? Huh?” He squeezes again, the only thing Bob can do is make a squeaking noise as Ian walks up to join them, a smile on his face as he puts a hand on Mick's shoulder.

“Alright, I think that's enough..there's no hope to turn this one, the stupidity is too strong,” he says in a low, somewhat sarcastic tone, close to his man's ear but still loud enough for Bob to hear.

Mickey smiles, laughing a bit, unable to contain himself, loving Ian's sarcastic sense of humor.

Ian turns his attention to Bob, a smile on his face.

“Bobby, Bobby, how we doin' here? Tell me, are you turning gay yet?”

Mick gives the man's balls another squeeze as he answers, making his voice squeaky as well

“No.” he sounded like a mouse

“Well then” Ian looks at Mickey, a serious look on his face “In fact, I think we've proven our point.”

“Now here's what's going to happen.” Mickey presses the muzzle of the gun to the hinge of Bob's jaw

“I'm gonna let go of your balls and we're gonna take Vikki and we're gonna leave. You're not going to follow us and you're definitely not going to see either her or Shaun any more. In fact, you're going to leave Chicago and not come back, Ever! Do you hear me, dipshit?”

“Money, I need that money...” he points to the tin that Vikki is holding.

“Not a chance, dipshit. You stole that money from her in the first place.” Mickey punches Bob in the gut, winding him as more of a distraction as he sticks his hands in Bob's pockets. Nothing in the rear pockets, he moves to the front left, pulling out a wad of bills with his now ball-free hand, along with a gum wrapper and some loose change and a used condom.

“Ewww... Bobby, what have you been up to?” Ian asked, grossed out by the thought of Bob having sex and the fact that he would now have to remind Mick to thoroughly wash his hands. “Bobby, Bobby Bobby...” Mickey was holding up the condom now for Vikki to see before tossing it aside so he could unfold the bills he had pulled from Bob's pocket, counting as he did so. Counting out some bills, he held them out to Bob “Here's $300, that should get your back to Michigan, get you some food.”

When Bob wouldn't take it, Mick simply threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and bills fluttered to the floor.

“C'mon, let's go.” Mick takes the car keys from his pocket, with a pat on the shoulder “You'll be Ok, Bobby. Even if you do end up in prison.” Mick walks away, turning back only to stick out his tongue playfully at Bobby with a wink as he walks out of the room.

They all pile into the car, Mickey in the driver's seat, Ian riding shotgun; Vikki makes herself comfortable in the back. The front door of the house opens and Bob steps out onto the sagging front porch, arms dangling at his sides, his face still red. He didn't look angry, rather he looked calm, sad almost as they begin to pull away.


	4. The Getaway

Vikki, who is sitting in the middle of the back seat leans forward. There's fear in her voice but it's minimal compared to the excitement and hope, which hadn't really been there before.

“I didn't expect you guys to do something like that!” she pauses “I don't know whether I want to laugh or cry.. there's just so many emotions right now.”

Ian turned around partially in his seat, his arm on the armrest “I'd say that's mission accomplished!” He smiles at her and she smiles too

“You have such a pretty smile, don't worry, things will work out for the best.”

“Thank you. I...I feel like I can't say it enough these days.”Vikki was holding the cookie tin in her hand, the wrinkled bills inside of it rattling.

“The glove box,” Mickey speaks up.

Opening the glove box, Ian takes out a baggie, reaching inside he takes out rolling papers and begins to roll a joint with some weed from the baggie. Once he finished, he fishes a lighter out of the pocket of his jeans. Lighting the joint, he takes a few puffs and offers it to Vikki “Here, have a few puffs, it'll help you calm down.”

Pulling up in front of the house, Vikki had calmed down a little on the drive and the weed was giving her a nice buzz which she had to admit, felt pretty good.

“Home sweet home! Everybody out!” Mickey announced as he cut the engine.

“Hey guys, before we go in, can I get your advice on something?” she gingerly asks.

“Sure! Anything!” Ian turns around in his seat fully now, having undone his seat belt.

“Well, I'm not sure how to tell Shaun about all of this, that his dad is gone for good and it's just us now. I don't know what to tell him when he asks why. What should I say?”

Opening the door, as they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by a warm house. A movie played on the TV where Jamie and Shaun sat with a big bowl of popcorn between them. Yev was in the kitchen, getting some coffee for himself and hot cocoa for the boys.

“Hey! How'd it go?” he greeted them as they entered.

“Great! Oh man, you should have seen this guy!” Mickey began before Shaun's small voice came from the living room doorway.

“You saw my dad?”

“Yeah, we did.” Vikki greeted him as he came into the room “We should have a talk. Come sit at the table.”

Slipping into a chair beside his mom, Yev opted to put the now prepared cocoa in front of him as Jamie decides to join them too.

Ian slips into a chair beside Vikki “It's OK, go ahead. We are all here for you.”

Vikki pauses for a second, nervous; she clears her throat, waiting for Shaun to get settled in his chair. Jamie sits in the chair next to Shaun.

“Shaun, Son.” Vikki begins “This is going to be hard to hear, alright? But I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't important.”

Shaun just nods in understanding, Vikki continues “We did see your dad today and you know what?” she begins to smile “Everything's going to be O.K. Things are going to start to get a lot better for us.”

“Are we going home, to our house? Back to Michigan?” he thought about this for a second “Nooo! I don't want to leave Chicago and go back to Michigan! I don't want to leave Jamie! He's my best friend!” Next to him, Jamie smiled

“Don't worry, we're not going anywhere.” The boy's downcast eyes rise to meet hers across space between them. She can see that sadness dwells there; along with the anger even before he says a word.

“What about dad?”

“That's what I wanted to tell you...He won't be around anymore.”

“Did he get arrested?”

“Why? Did you want him to?..” Ian asked, curious “Cause' you know if you really wanted to...”

“I just want him to go away, he's an asshole!” There was anger and some hate in his voice as he said it.

“Shaun!” Vikki scolded, surprised

Shaun raises his voice“Well, it's true, he is!”

A loud banging noise from downstairs makes them all stop, silence falling over the room. A few seconds later, more pounding from below.

“That's the front door, I'll get it.” Mick gets up and goes downstairs, calling up “Ian!” with panic in his voice; as soon as he can make out the mystery visitor.

Ian comes down over the stairs as Mickey opens the door “Yeah? What do you want? I thought we told you to leave.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Than what the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey reiterated “Do you want a beating? Cause you're definitely looking for one!” Reaching behind the door, he grabs the baseball bat they keep there for security, he holds it up, gripping it with two hands, ready to strike.


	5. Blood Isn't Always Family, Family Isn't Always Blood

“Vikki and Shaun are coming home with me!” His booming voice echoing up through the house.

“Like Fuck they are!” Mickey shot back, shaking the bat threatening to swing it.

“Vikki, Shaun! Get your asses down here!” He yelled as the door upstairs opened a few seconds later.

“What's going on?” Vikki asks as they come down over the stairs.

“Asshole here thinks you're going with him.”

Vikki crosses her arms, unimpressed “We're not going anywhere. As a matter of fact, We're Done!”

This angers Bob and he lunges forward, toward Vikki and Shaun who are standing on the stairs, blocked by Mickey between them, brandishing the bat.

“We are not done! I say when we're done!” Bob yells over Mickey who's got the top of the bat pressed into his chest.

“Whoa, Easy, Easy!” Mick cautions “You set foot in this house; OUR house, I can have you arrested for trespassing so I suggest you Calm The Fuck Down.”

“How about I call the cops and tell them that you've kidnapped our son and are brainwashing him?” Bob reaches and grabs his phone which is sticking out of the front pocket of his jeans. Unlocking it, he dials 911 on the keypad, his thumb hovering over the 'dial' button.

“How about you leave and I won't shoot you?” came Yev's voice from behind them.

Ian steps aside and Yev steps forward, brandishing a .22 pistol aimed at Bob's head.

“Where the fuck did you get a gun?” Going into protective dad mode, Mick questions his son.

“Raoul...It's for protection. Don't worry, I know how to use it and I'm a pretty good shot.”

“You've got to be kidding me, is that a twenty-two?” Bob asks.

“Does it matter? I can still make it hurt like a son of a Bitch.” he cocks the gun “Say whatever you gotta say and get out.”

Bob sighs, looks at Vikki “I still love you, I need you at home. To take care of me, of us. Please come home? Things will be better, I promise.”

“That's bullshit and you know it, Robert.” Vikki's fed up and angry “I've told you, We're Done!”

“Mom.” Came Shaun's voice from beside her.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“I have something to say to dad.”

“Aww, son, c' mere.” Bob motions but Shaun doesn't move and instead shakes his head.

“No, you're an Asshole!” Shaun's voice is angry.

“That's not how a boy should address his father! Didn't you teach this brat any manners?” Bob looks at Vikki, arms still crossed, standing her ground with her son.

“My respect and love for you went out the window a long time ago, Robert. Shaun's right, you are an asshole!” turning to Shaun, she adds “Go ahead.”

Shaun looks as well to Ian and Mickey for support and gets reassuring nods. It's good to know they have his back.

“Dad, I want you to go away.” he said calmly, with a sniffle “I want you to go away and never come back, Ever!” the last sentence louder and full of anger and emotion that bubbled over “I hate you!”

“Oh son, I'm sorry, so sorry your mother has brainwashed you into hating me.” he takes a step forward

“Ah ah...not one more step.” Yev cautions

“Ever since you showed up, everything's been messed up! I wish you had just stayed away!!” he wipes at tears with the blue sleeve of his Superman hoodie he wore to make him feel 'super'.

“She's really gotten to you, hasn't she?” he turns to Vikki “You made my boy into a wuss!! Look at him!!”

“Leave Her Alone!” Shaun yells at his father “You've been mean to us, always yelling at us and hurting us. I want you to go away, go away, and never come back!”

“C'mon son, come with me and we'll take a road trip together! How about that? Sound fun?”

“No!! Go away! We never want to see you again!.”

“But..”

“You heard the boy..” Mickey cut him off “ Leave and never come back to Chicago, Ever! Do you hear me?”

“Or you'll have to deal with us, and we hate homophobes like you!” Ian adds

“Strong words, coming from a buncha faggot pussy's.”

“Please, just let me bash his face in.” Mickey pleaded, half-joking as Bob turned toward the door to leave “A parting gift...”

“Nah, save it as a threat for if he comes back,” Ian commented as Bob looks back, shaking his head.

“Yeah, Fuck Off!” Shaun says angrily, giving his father the middle finger “And Don't Come Back! Mom and I are better off without you!” he yelled as the door slams behind Bob, the cold fall wind whipping around him.

Inside, everyone looked at Shaun in surprise in his dropping of the 'F-Bomb'. Shaun just shrugs

“It's not like I haven't heard it before.”

Vikki puts an arm around her son's shoulders “I'll allow it, this one time. You are right, we are much better off without that asshole; aren't we?” She smiles at him as Shaun nods but he could see the tears in her eyes.

Mick turned to Yev “And you, how did you know about Raoul? When did you get a gun?”

“All I had to do was ask around.”

“Who told you?”

“......Kev...down at the Alibi....”

“Mother-Fucker. What the fuck are you doing with a gun, anyway?”

“Dad, isn't it better that I protect myself? Didn't you have one when you were my age, growing up around here?”

“Kids got a point,” Ian mumbles low enough and close to Mick's ear but Yev can still hear.

“Yeah,.. you're right.” Mickey said aloud “You can keep the gun, but hey, keep it locked up safely to make sure your brother doesn't find it, O.K.?”

“Yeah, of course.” Yev agrees with a nod “I'll go put this away and then I'll come up for a bit. I kinda don't want to be alone down here right now.”

“He's still doin' that? Same place?” Ian asks Yev, lagging behind as the rest of the gang head up the steep stairs to the apartment “Alley behind the OTB?.....”


End file.
